Insones
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal; assim como o ar, me parece vital".
1. Chapter 1

**Insone(s)**

* * *

Friendship / Romance

Shipper: Harry e Hermione

N/a: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem.

Observação: Uma pós-hogwarts, eu não tenho idéia se há spoiler além das do primeiro livro.

Aviso: Fic não betada.

* * *

Sinopse: A verdadeira razão de Hermione dormir sempre com Harry...

Sinopse²: "Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal; assim como o ar, me parece vital" (Fogo - Capital Inicial)

- -- -- -- -- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -- -- -- -- -

Por favor não vá ainda  
Espera anoitecer  
A noite é linda  
Me espera adormecer  
Não vá ainda  
Não, não vá ainda...

(Zélia Ducan – Não vá ainda)

- -- -- -- -- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -- -- -- -- -

"(...) Mas notara que dormir, realmente dormir com alguém, dava aquela sensação de intimidade, como se seus sonhos fluíssem de você para se misturar com os dele e envolvessem a ambos em um manto de conhecimento inconsciente."

A Viajante do Tempo - Diana Gabaldon.

- -- -- -- -- -- --- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- ------- ------ ----- ---- --- -- -- -- -- -- -

-Li em algum lugar – ele começou zombeteiro. – Que "bons amigos quase nunca dividem o mesmo travesseiro. _Ou a mesma cama_".

-_Isso não se adequa à gente. Somos melhores amigos _– murmurou sonolenta, apertando o rosto nas costas dele. Sua mão gelada deslizando ao encontro do peito despido dele, brincando distraidamente com os pelos que se encontravam ali.

Harry sorriu e fechou os olhos – a resposta lhe parecendo cabível -, se deixando ninar pela respiração cadente de Hermione às suas costas.

-- x --

**O primeiro dia **(que dormira na cama dele)

Nunca tivera necessidade alguma de dividir uma cama com Harry. Então, a primeira vez que ela dormira no quarto dele fora um acidente, um "fato isolado", melhor dito; ou algo que se pode considerar assim...

Eles haviam bebido tanto (culpa total e exclusiva de Jorge; este que garantira por sua vida que as **gemadas** não continham álcool) que era de se espantar que, no dia seguinte, recordassem os nomes um do outro. E _otras cositas más_.

Não costumavam falar sobre esse incidente, no entanto.

Não parecia certo, ou agradável, comentar o quanto ficaram profundamente abalados pela descoberta de já ter "conhecido" de maneira íntima o melhor amigo. E da frustrante sensação de não lembrarem praticamente de nada.

A única sensação que ficara fora a de conforto.

--

**A segunda vez**

Talvez por isso, dois dias depois, nervosamente, Hermione batera na porta de Harry.

Mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela simplesmente tinha de resolver aquilo, para o bem de sua sanidade mental e da amizade que mantinha com Harry. Prometeu que esqueceria o assunto assim que esclarecesse as coisas.

Harry abriu a porta instantes depois, sorrindo ao observar a amiga.

-Posso falar um instante com você?

Harry franziu o cenho, e deu espaço à morena, estranhado por ela não ter simplesmente entrado no quarto depois de bater a porta.

-Eu queria pedir desculpas... por aquele dia – ela desviou o olhar.

O homem riu. – Ora, Mione! Não há problema algum, não havíamos combinado assim? Não nos lembramos de muito mesmo.

-É só que... ah Harry, parece tão estranho. Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem... distintas entre nós.

Harry sorriu com carinho para a morena, - Venha aqui – ele tomou a sua mão e a dirigiu até sua cama. Se sentou e a fez fazer o mesmo.

-Harry...?

-Você dormirá comigo aqui, hoje – explicou, quando a mulher insistiu.

-_Perdão_?

-Hermione, nós somos amigos há muito tempo. E, agora, não estamos bêbedos – ela deu uma risada nervosa. - Vou lhe mostrar que não precisa ter medo de mudanças, somos os mesmos melhores amigos que éramos antes do natal nos Weasley.

Ela o fitou. Era como se estivesse lhe passando a mensagem: "você enlouqueceu"

Aquele plano era o mais _estúpido_ que Harry já proclamara, e ele já tivera sua cota de planos absurdos... Parecia totalmente fadado ao fracasso, como todos os outros "brilhantes planos" que o moreno criara.

Hermione era esperta o suficiente para saber que as chances de sucesso não estavam boas para eles (sobre provar que ainda podiam ser os melhores amigos de sempre, esquecer o incidente e blábláblá). Ela sabia sinceramente que não estava o suficientemente desconfortável perto de Harry para não apreciar uma recaída, ainda mais se isso significasse ter, no dia seguinte, a memória intacta.

_Deus misericordioso!_, ela pensou envergonhada consigo mesma, seus olhos desviando do amigo, ao qual fitava sem se dar conta.

Não, _definitivamente_ uma noite na cama de Harry – _com Harry_ – estava fora de cogitação.

Por que diabos tivera a _sensacional _idéia de discutir sobre "conheci a anatomia do meu melhor amigo" na hora de dormir?

Mas quando Hermione tornou a falar, era como se todas as razões para não estar ali tivessem desaparecido:

-Está bem – foi o que ela disse.

"Garota, você enlouqueceu"

_Provavelmente. E, tenho certeza, foi em algum momento entre o natal e... aquele dia no trem, quando conheci o Harry._

--

**O quinto dia**

Dera tão certo aquela coisa de provar que eram melhores amigos sem intenções sexuais latentes um para com o outro que era a quinta vez que Hermione dormia naquele quarto, naquela cama, com seu melhor amigo. _E não acontecera nada._

Era a quarta vez consecutiva que dormia ali com Harry para comprovar a "tese" dele.

Sinceramente? Já estava mais que comprovado, todo o _incidente_ já fora esquecido.

E, no entanto, ela relutava em deixar a fase da "comprovação da tese" passar.

Havia alguma coisa errada com ela. Algo completamente distorcido.

O que quer que fosse, a impelia para Harry. Fazia ela relaxar ao seu lado, bem mais do que era aconselhável.

E por mais que ela não se permitisse pensar. Não era como se houvesse esquecido do "incidente". Depois do que acontecera no natal... era como se não fizesse sentido dormir sozinha. Dormir _sem Harry_.

Chegada a esta conclusão, o que mais poderia fazer senão ponderar sobre isto? Hermione dispensou uma noite com Harry para pensar em suas _possibilidades_, por assim dizer.

--

**Sexto dia**

E ela voltou ao quarto do amigo mais três dias depois. Com uma desculpa capenga, mas muito eficiente: trabalho.

Nem foi difícil fazê-lo lhe oferecer ajuda. Ela tinha tantos afazeres...!

_Harry recolheu o material espalhado sobre o chão quando a amiga cochilou. _

_Ela estava incrivelmente adorável com os cachos deslizando mansamente por seu rosto conforme sua respiração. Era quase um pecado movê-la da posição e do lugar que se encontrava, corria o risco de acordá-la, mas ele não podia deixá-la tão desconfortável, sobre o tapete..._

_Postando todo o material em sua escrivaninha e depois de retirar a colcha que forrava a cama, se voltou para a amiga. A moveria com cuidado. _

_Quando Harry a depositou em sua cama, o mais cuidadosamente que pôde, Hermione despertou. Ela pareceu confusa por um instante, até sentir a mão dele acariciando seu cabelo._

_-Tudo bem? – ele indagou baixinho._

_Ela assentiu preguiçosamente, fechando os olhos ao aproximar mais o rosto da mão dele, como se pedisse por mais carinho. _

_Então a morena abriu os olhos, como se apenas agora houvesse lembrado de algo importante. – Oh Harry, você deveria ter me acordado._

_O homem riu suavemente. – Claro meu amor. Eu tentarei lembrar da próxima vez – retrucou ao lhe cobrir e dispensar lhe um curto beijo. _

_-O que está fazendo? _

_-Lhe dando um beijo de boa noite?_

_Ela virou os olhos – Não quanto a isso. Está tarde, você também deveria estar na cama._

_-Estarei com você em instantes. Preciso apenas organizar melhor a papelada que coloquei na escrivaninha. E nem pense em se mover._

_A morena ficou de lado na cama, observando-o, sua mão apoiando a cabeça, ela sorria suavemente._

--

E ela passara diversas noites na cama com Harry. Aquecendo-se com ele. Inocentemente dormindo – independente de seu mais novo vicio ter algo que ver com a necessidade de dormir com seu melhor amigo, em sua cama, quantas noites fossem possíveis.

--

**Um dia sem Harry**

_Já é tarde_, ela lembrou distraidamente. _E Harry está de serviço, passará toda noite fora._

_Então por que você ainda o está esperando? _Sentada ao sofá, Hermione observou mais uma vez a casa silenciosa e suspirou pesadamente.

Não era difícil entender o porquê.

Era desconcertante perceber que estava sentindo horrivelmente a falta de Harry. E não estava lidando da melhor forma com isso.

Estava tudo tão silencioso, que era impossível não sentir sua falta. Das conversas até tarde, de estar a sua cama, sentindo-o abraçá-la. Ou acordar consigo mesma prendendo-o num abraço aquecido.

Ela estava plenamente consciente que aquela sua atitude beirava o patético e que agir daquela forma não traria o amigo para compartilhar a cama. Mas permanecia insatisfeita.

Decidiu por fim ir se deitar.

Naquele dia, ela descobriu um tanto chocante: Hermione notou que, dormir na cama de Harry não produzia o mesmo efeito que dormir na cama de Harry _com_ Harry. Independentemente de que, ao amanhecer, ela estivesse impregnada do cheiro dele...

--

-O aquecedor do meu quarto pifou...

Sorrindo, Harry cedeu espaço para que ela deitasse ao seu lado e Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, aproximando-se o máximo que pode dele, odiando o instante de frio que passara até chegar à cama dele.

Ambos sabiam que ela mentira descaradamente, (sequer havia aquecedor nos quartos!, a temperatura neles, assim como na sala, eram controladas por feitiços) nenhum deles se importava realmente.

--

Quando chegara ao segundo mês, ela resolveu dar um chega.

**2º mês**

Hermione decidiu que deveria parar de inventar desculpas para dormir na cama do amigo, ainda mais depois da última que inventara... Estava se tornando uma mentirosa compulsiva só para dormir naquela cama. E, francamente, mentia muito mal.

Sentia seu rosto queimar ao lembrar da noite anterior, não se incomodara naquele momento porque estava certamente mais preocupada em cair nos braços de Morfeu. Agora, porém, que não estava sob o efeito tranqüilizante que o colchão de Harry tinha sobre si... sentia-se muito envergonhada.

Talvez já estivesse o incomodando e ela conhecia bem o suficiente Harry para saber que ele não iria se queixar.

Então, _a primeira noite que dormira sozinha_ depois_ de muito tempo_, fora apenas um modo de falar. "Dormir" fora o que ela não fizera. A frase certa seria, mais ou menos assim: "a primeira vez que virara a noite (acordada) depois de muito tempo, foi porque estava sozinha".

Não foi uma noite agradável. Ela sentia falta do corpo de Harry perto do seu, do cheiro dele impregnado nos lençóis e travesseiros. Sentia falta da respiração dele em sua pele e até mesmo de seus movimentos na cama... Ela passou a noite inteira desejando ir para o quarto ao lado, mas permanecera de olhos fechados procurando um sono que não vinha.

--

A segunda noite dormindo sozinha fora tão ruim quando a primeira. Ela apenas mudara o foco: observou o dia nascer pela janela.

--

E a terceira, foi ainda pior. Ficou deitada de lado em sua cama, enquanto observava o tempo passar lentamente por um antiquado despertador trouxa revestido em madeira, que sua avó lhe dera.

--

Ela iria desistir, qual era a importância de preservar o orgulho e ser plausível em suas _pequenas_ mentiras quando estava indo, provavelmente, para a quarta noite sem dormir?

Aquilo já estava atrapalhando seu trabalho, a convivência com as pessoas – estava de um mau-humor tão explosivo que ninguém se atrevia a lhe desejar um "boa dia" sequer -, ela precisava dormir! Mesmo que para isso tivesse de pedir emprestada a cama de Harry... e o seu corpo.

A morena já estava resoluta a ir ao quarto ao lado, procurando uma desculpa, por mais fraca que fosse... Disposta a, até mesmo, pedir "por favor", quando o inconfundível ranger de sua porta abrindo a assustou.

Ela se voltou a tempo de ver seu melhor amigo atravessar com dois largos passos a distancia entre a porta e sua cama e, sem cerimônia alguma, deslizar para debaixo da colcha com os olhos semi-cerrados, como se estivesse no piloto automático - Hermione se considerou uma tola por sentir uma alegria absurda por conta da cena que via...

Então os braços dele a puxaram bruscamente para si e ela sentiu que seu coração parara por um segundo enquanto ele inalava seu cheiro; o rosto de Harry escondido em seu pescoço. Ela deixou que ele o fizesse por incontáveis minutos, sentindo-se, no momento, desperta demais para desejar fechar os olhos.

Eles não falaram àquela noite.

Logo, Hermione lhe deu as costas, encostando seu corpo ao do amigo e Harry se moldou a ela, lhe abraçando por trás. Sua respiração na nuca dela e finalmente Hermione conseguiu fechar os olhos e dormir.

Desde então ela já não arrumava desculpas para dormir ao seu lado...

-- x --

Hermione observou seus olhos fechados enquanto seu queixo estava apoiado no peito dele.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

-_Você quer que eu volte para minha cama?_

As mãos de Harry pousaram na cintura dela. – Não quero.

Ela ergueu o corpo a ponto de ficar com o rosto acima do dele, e lhe dispensou um beijinho nos lábios, antes de se recostar novamente sobre o homem.

-Durma bem, Harry.

-_Eu vou_ – retrucou ele, apertando levemente os braços em torno dela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a²: A primeira parte e essa parte do final, só pra constar, são dias diferentes, viu?

Não tenho idéia se esta fic está terminada. Provavelmente não. Mas meu objetivo com ela era mostrar a _amizade_ de Harry e Hermione. Então... Por agora imagino que seja isso.

Esper,o ainda assim, tenham se divertido, como eu me diverti a escrevendo; desculpem meus erros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Harry a observou por mais um momento antes de se fazer notar.

Hermione ergueu os olhos atentos para o lugar de onde ouvira o barulho, só para abrir um sorriso ao se dar conta de que era apenas Harry, observando-a.

Ela retirou os óculos de leitura, postando-o sobre a escrivaninha, e deslizou uma mão sobre seus cabelos enquanto sentava-se com melhor postura na cadeira de mogno. – Eu pensei que chegaria amanhã.

-E eu pensei que estaria dormindo – retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha, ao se dirigir ao encontro dela.

A morena virou os olhos, deixando que ele se aproximasse mais. – Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir bem quando está fora. Eu apenas imaginei que, se não posso dormir, ao menos faria algo proveitoso com essas horas ociosas.

-Venha para cama, senhorita Granger – estendeu a mão para ela.

Sorrindo levemente, a morena o fitou nos olhos. Era só mais uma análise para ver o quão bem Harry estava. E então aceitou a oferta, deixando que a erguesse.

As mãos de Harry deslizaram pela seda do robe dela e chegaram à sua cintura, ela se deixou então envolver pelo abraço dele, retribuindo de forma desnecessariamente apertada.

-Senti sua falta.

-Quanto? – ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

-Horrivelmente – retrucou suavemente.

Ele acariciou suas costas e parou. – hm, Herms?

-Sim?

-Você... tem algo sob este robe?

Ela riu afastando-se para olhá-lo. – Não se preocupe – contrapôs antes de retirar o nó do robe e abri-lo. Mostrando-lhe como estava vestida: Sutiã e calcinha, da mesma cor do robe. Preta.

Quando ela tornou a erguer os olhos, um sorriso secreto tomava conta de seus lábios. – Você parece ligeiramente desapontado...

Os olhos de Harry a brindaram com o mesmo ar travesso dos lábios dela, mas ele não disse nada enquanto a dirigiu às escadas. – Se apenas você lesse minha mente.

Ela riu gostosamente.

--

"Você irá me acompanhar?" Harry indagara. Obviamente que ela iria. Mesmo que não fosse dormir um segundo sequer.

Então ela retirara o robe e esperara ele se despir e se acolhera de bom grado no abraço que Harry lhe oferecera.

Hermione sabia muito antes de se deixar levar para cama que seria incapaz de dormir. Utilizara-se de tanta cafeína que era impossível pensar em 'sono', mesmo que Harry estivesse ali... Ainda que ele a estivesse abraçando e que o cheiro dele chegasse às suas narinas de forma reconfortante. Mesmo que só por ele estar ali, em seu abraço, seu coração pesado se acalmasse.

Ela traçou de forma leve o lado do rosto dele e lhe beijou suavemente o pescoço. Harry suspirou e a apertou contra si. A morena sorriu, ergueu a cabeça apenas para observá-lo.

-_Você deveria descansar um pouco, meu amor_ – Harry murmurou rouco de sono, ainda de olhos fechados.

Mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-la, a morena virou os olhos. – _Apenas durma, Harry. Não sou quem está exausto de uma viajem a trabalho. -_ Erguendo-se sobre ele para lhe falar ao ouvido:

-_Ficarei velando seu sono_ – disse antes de beijar-lhe os lábios levemente.

Harry se forçou a abrir os olhos, um sorriso lento e sonolento em sua boca ao observar a amiga muito de perto. – _Você é doce demais pra existir, Mione. Toda você o é _– acrescentou deslizando numa caricia uma das mãos por suas costas quase nuas; ela estremeceu e suspirou pela forma preguiçosa como Harry o fazia, ela gostava quando ele a tocava, gostava demais, verdade seja dita.

Quase por instinto ela se deixou descender ao encontro do rosto dele, apenas para juntas suas testas e fechar os olhos enquanto sentia como a mão de Harry tornava a serpentear por suas costas.

Algo na forma como ele fazia deve ter ligado um _link_ para alguma parte obscurecida pelo álcool de sua mente, porque no instante seguinte um flash piscou em sua mente.

[Flash]

_Ela estava de joelhos na cama com Harry pregado ao seu corpo, também de joelhos. Os braços dela o envolviam, ao redor do pescoço do moreno. E o contato de suas peles a deixava constantemente arrepiada e quente. _

Ela sabia, simplesmente sabia, que fora ela quem retirara a camisa dele e que a culpa era sua pelas manchas vermelhas e pequenos arranhões na pele dele... O sutiã dela ainda resistia, apesar de uma das alças já ter desistido... – sem contar seu vestido que sumira assim que suas bocas se encontraram pela primeira (?) vez, no hall de entrada... (ela lembrava vagamente de um beijo particularmente violento quando estavam pregados à porta, do lado de fora, mas queria acreditar realmente que a parte – episódio - do vestido ser retirado acontecera _dentro_ de casa).

_E ele tinha a boca de forma totalmente não-platônica em seu ombro enquanto uma de suas mãos a segurava com firmeza nas costas. E a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era fechar os olhos e segurá-lo com força._

_Harry ascendera com a boca para encontrar a dela, Hermione simplesmente já estava esperando isto no momento que ele tocara sua nuca, segundos atrás. _

[Fim do Flash]

Foi assustadora como, ao abrir os olhos, ela sentia o gosto dele de uma forma que só poderia fazê-lo se o tivesse beijado naquele momento. Harry ainda mantinha os olhos abertos sobre ela e havia indagação neles.

E ela sorriu para despreocupá-lo – ele fitando-a insistentemente. – Então, lentamente, deixou-se cair sobre ele; suas mãos, ao envolvê-lo no pescoço, indo para trás dele, sob ele. Uma das pernas dela ao lado da dele, a outra entre as dele. Ela estava sobre o peito desnudo dele e parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo, mesmo que Harry estivesse apenas com uma cueca box e ela com seu conjunto de lingerie. E eles _não_ fossem um casal.

Mesmo que pudesse rir como se nada estivesse acontecendo e lhe desejar boa noite encerrando o assunto, ela não queria o fazer. – Tive um flash _curioso_.

-Sobre?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar como se ponderasse se deveria falar, e se falasse, _quanto_. Ele sabia, no entanto, que desde o momento que ela dissera o assunto, ela iria lhe contar tudo.

-O natal. Depois da casa dos Weasley.

-Talvez... muito comprometedor para que me conte?

Hermione quase riu, antes de atalhar:

– Mais comprometedor que acordar pela manhã no quarto de seu melhor amigo, ambos nus, sabendo que fizeram coisas _muito_ malvadas?

Ele riu. – Eu sei, foi um pergunta tola.

-Foi só um beijo. O que eu vi, quero dizer. Nada comprometedor – "tirando a parte de estarmos nos agarrando com uma firmeza possessiva e a forma completamente enlouquecedora que você me beijava e / ou tocava". Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

Não importava quão sonolento Harry estivesse, ele percebeu o gesto meio inseguro dela e ergueu a sobrancelha. Podia-se ler "Mione...".

-Parecia divertido – murmurou deslizando distraída as unhas pela nuca dele. Ela não o olhou ao falar, parecia totalmente fora de tom comentar. E incrivelmente masoquista da parte dela lembrar. Afinal, a morena ainda não havia se recuperado da idéia de que uma recaída não faria mal.

-Eu posso imaginar por quê – ele a apertou levemente.

A morena riu, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo. – Mas nós somos melhores amigos platônicos.

Ela queria beijá-lo. Era tão frustrante. Por que deveriam ter aquele rótulo? Eles não poderiam ser melhores amigos totalmente _não_ platônicos?

Harry aquiesceu, meneando a cabeça. – Totalmente platônicos.

O movimento fora planejado. Lentamente, para que ele pudesse ter escolha, mas continuo, para que ela não perdesse a coragem.

E quando sua boca tornou a tocar a dele, não era um beijo casto de "boa noite" que costumavam trocar. Era suave, mas também quente e recoberto de indagações.

"Não pare" foi a resposta de Harry. Os lábios dele requerendo os dela de novo e de novo e de novo.

"Deus, isso deve ser algo perto do que é chamado de 'perfeição'" Hermione pensou sentindo todo seu corpo reagir a Harry, e o melhor: o dele ao seu. Era como se eles soubessem naturalmente quem eram e do que precisavam.

Eles riram, fitando-se, ao cortar o beijo. – Eu pensei que estivesse com sono – Hermione sussurrou erguendo a sobrancelha, um sorriso de absoluto orgulho feminino aquecendo ainda mais a Harry.

-_Você parece muito orgulhosa de si_ – o homem retrucou rouco.

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior. - Um pouquinho, talvez – acrescentou movendo com cuidado a perna que se encontrava entre as dele.

Harry expirou com força, virando o rosto para o lado; mas sorriu ao instante. Quase que perverso.

Então ele correu as mãos pelos lados da amiga, antes de postá-las em suas nádegas e, voltando a olhá-la, apalpá-las e apertá-la contra si, movendo seu quadril para cima. Hermione gemeu, seus lábios permanecendo entreabertos.

Instintivamente ela se moveu ao encontro dele outra vez e fechou os olhos com um sorriso ao ouvi-lo resmungar. Harry refez o movimento e a morena respondeu de imediato.

O rosto dela foi ao encontro do ombro de Harry. – Li em algum lugar que amigos não dividem o travesseiro assim – ela brincou.

-Isso não se adequa à gente – ele disse, como ela fizera a várias noites atrás. - Somos melhores amigos – Harry acariciou os cabelos dela.

-Não creio que melhores amigos 'façam' dessa forma, Harry.

O moreno pareceu ponderar, antes de sugerir: - Então que tal: melhores amigos a caminho de uma recaída nessa estranha amizade apaixonada? Soa melhor?

Hermione assentiu - _Parece agradável _– murmurou, sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. "_E certo"._

E tudo pareceu se encaixar.

**Fim**

* * *

N/a: Bem, não se parece com um fim não é mesmo? Rs.

Espero que tenham se divertido.


End file.
